Here Without You
by Allyson Rae
Summary: My thought on what could happen if Friday's episode doesn't work the way we plan. SPOILERS


Here Without You

By: Ally Rae

Summary: What could happen if Friday's episode doesn't turn out as we plan.

Disclaimer: JAG belongs to CBS, and 3 Doors Down sigs this song.

A/N: I have faith in this episode Friday, but in case this doesn't happen the way we'd like, we still have my story:) lol

* * *

_A hundred days have made me older  
since the last time that I saw your pretty face _

Harm looked out of his apartment window, over the rain-covered London streets. He pressed his fingers to the glass as his thoughts rolled back to the day of his departure from the states.

**Flashback:**

_They stood in the middle of her empty apartment. His things were already on their way to his new apartment in London, and her's were on their way to San Diego. _

_"Were you ready for this?" she asked him._

_"Were you?" he responded, trying to avoid eye contact._

_"Not in a million years would I be ready for this Harm." Mac ran her hand over her face, trying to wipe away any trace of emotion._

_They stood, facing each other, trying to figure out just how they were gonna do this. How they were gonna say goodbye. Harm took a step forward and took Mac's hand in his. "Say the word Mac, and I'll have all of my things shipped back to the states."_

_"What?" Mac looked at him, questioning him. "What do you mean?"_

_"I love you Mac." Harm whispered as he looked into her eyes. In one motion, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with all the pent-up emotion and passion that had built up for the past nine years. He kissed back with just as much emotion. They broke the kiss and rested their forheads together. "Let's get married." Mac looked up at him and began to pull away._

_"No Harm. No...we can't do this. Not now. Not after all this time. I'm so sorry. I just...I can't. We have our orders...and I'm sorry Harm...no...I can't." Harm just stood and made his way to the door._

_"Ok Mac...Ok...I'm...um...I guess this is goodbye." Harm turned to take one last look at her, before leaving her apartment, and closing the door behind him with a paticularly definite 'click.' Mac just sank to the floor and cried._

**End Flashback**

_A thousand lies had made me colder and  
I don't think I can look at this the same _

Mac looked out onto the rain covered streets of San Diego from her window. The first time it had really rained since she had arrived there. She pressed her face to the glass and blinked back the tears as she remembered the day that she left.

**Flashback:**

_Mac stood in the airport, watching planes take off from the window as she waited for her flight. Earlier that day, Harm had confessed his love and she had shot him down. She was sure that he had aleady left for London, and there was no way to find him now. She had no idea where he'd be there. She wished she could go back and change her mind, but there was no way. She was just so shocked, and caught off-guard. She knew that in her heart, she had made a mistake, and now, she would have to live with it for the rest of her life._

**End Flashback**

_But all the miles had separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face _

Harm sat down on his couch and closed his eyes, and slowly drifted off, dreaming of none other than Sarah Mackenzie.

Mac sunk down into her oversized armchair, and fell asleep, dreaming of none other than Harmon Rabb.

_I'm here without you baby  
but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me _

And though the million miles between them, their hearts were still connected and that was one bond that they couldn't break.

_The miles just keep rollin  
as the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
but I hope that it gets better as we go  
_

They went about their lives, trying to forget that one love that they lost. But one day, a year after they parted ways, their lives were brought back together in one twist of fate. Mac was assigned TAD to London. To Harm. And the moment she walked into his office, their lives changed again. For the better. She fell into his arms and told him she was done. She was resigning. She wanted to be with him. He held her close and whispered softly. His twenty years were up. He was out as a captain, and he wanted to return to the states. To her. And she cried. He kissed her gently and held her closer. It took ten years, but they finally made it. They were finally on the same page. At the same time. After a week, she returned to San Diego with the promise that he would follow._  
__  
Everything I know,  
and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls,  
when it's all said and done  
it get hard but it won't take away my love _

It took almost a month, but he finally arrived in San Diego. She found him in the crowd at the airport and launched herself into his arms. "I'm finally home." he whispered. It had taken long enough, and he wasn't about to waste anymore time.

"I love you Mac." he stated again, in a moment of deja-vu. But this time, it was brand new. This time she replied differently.

"I love you too Harm." And they kissed again, a kiss whose feeling would never fade.

_**Fin**_

A/N: I have faith! I have faith! But if not...this will do for me. (grin) I love this song...(sigh)


End file.
